Geonosis: Hacksaw Ridge
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: During the first Battle of Geonosis, many men came back from an escarpment so badly injured, they rarely spoke of it, but one thing they all agreed on was how brave their Jedi Commander had been.
1. Arrival and Retreat

**Alright everyone, I wanted to write something based off of Mel Gibson's 2016 film _Hacksaw Ridge_. I was listening to _One Man at a Time_, which is a OST for _Hacksaw Ridge_, and thought: Well, Jonathan's Jedi backstory has yet to start. I'll start it at Geonosis. In this, Jonathan is basically Desmond except he goes for 125 saves, not 75, while the real events took place as they did in WW2, as opposed to the film. Overall, the movie is really great, I highly recommend you watch it. On with the show! _Italics represent dreams, while italics with brackets around them represent thoughts._**

Hacksaw Ridge: Deployment to Geonosis

Jonathan Laws was no stranger to war, yes, but this was the first time he served with exactly 9216 identical men. "Damn. The 51st battalion is really havin' a hard time up there." A clone, CT 36-88, said, and the Jedi Padawan found himself agreeing with the man.

"Alright men. We're relieving the 51st, but we're going to need a miracle to take that ridge." The legion's clone captain, CC 44-43, said. Jonathan nodded, and the captain nodded as well. "Commander." The soldier said respectfully.

"That means we'll be using the artillery to cover us as we move up. Once we're at the top, it's our duty and responsibility to take this ridge and honour the dead." The Canadian said, face set in determination. As the 225th Legion moved towards the 400 foot escarpment, the former lieutenant fell into step, and then paused as he saw the 51st return from the ridge.

"Kriff." Someone behind him said, and he nodded. Instead of soldiers marching along to the beat, there were only bodies and the moaning of the injured.

"Make way," another clone said, and the battalion stepped aside. A clone saw the Padawan, and motioned towards him. Jonathan complied.

"When we got up there, sir, it was a bloodbath," the clone said, "they fired on us with everything they had. Be careful sir." Jonathan nodded, and the clone continued on his way.

"What'd he want sir?" CT 12-66 asked.

"He warned me." The lieutenant said.

* * *

After a few more (which really was half an hour) minutes of walking towards the ridge, Jonathan finally saw it.

"Bloody hell," he said. "That's what we're supposed to be assaulting?" He added.

A few soldiers whistled.

"Hey Cliff, this the thing you wanted?" A clone asked.

"Shut up!" Another clone, Cliff, answered. But he radiated nervousness. Jonathan felt the nervousness of the other men. The clone captain simply looked up at the ridge, and motioned towards a rope ladder.

"Why don't we use tanks?" Someone beside Jonathan asked.

"It's unknown why. We think there might be anti-tanks guns." A lieutenant replied. As the men began the climb up the ladder, fog-unusual for Geonosis-rolled in. Jonathan's hands shook as the rope seemed to pull harshly on his skin, daring him to let go to wipe his hands on his robes, but he resisted. Finally, the last soldier pulled himself up, and the battalion began treading carefully amongst the craters, trenches, and bodies of both sides.

"Damn!" The Jedi Padawan cursed softly as he saw a man with his helmet cracked on the ground, blood having pooled around his severed arm. A clone gasped.

"Cracker!" The clone said as he put his blaster away and rushed over to the dead clone. Another, CT-47-8847, explained.

"CT-44-6756 and Cracker, or as by his CT number CT-55-8878, were close in training. Whenever they did exercises in weapons training, the squad they were in almost always won. After they graduated, the Kaminoens saw it fit to separate the squad. CT-44-6756 and I stayed in the same squad, but it was filled by different clones who weren't as close to us, while Cracker was put in the 51st. Cracker did have a sense of humour, but whenever we trained he was serious, didn't make a joke." Jonathan nodded in understanding.

"I had a friend like that," he admitted, "name was Ethan, and he became a commando during the first war I fought in. His first action was the Dieppe Raid, which failed terribly, and Ethan wasn't the same again. He was killed by friendly fire a few years after the raid, which happened in 1942, my home world's years, but Ethan died in 1945 because he apparently knew something the US, or United States of America, government didn't want him to know."

A few clones muttered curses under their breathes as Jonathan stopped. "It's okay, I've forgiven them." He said, right before blood red bolts began flying towards them.

"Karabast!" Someone shouted, and Jonathan ducked, throwing himself to the dirt.

"If we can't see them," he suggested, "then maybe they can't see us!" A very familiar scream, an artillery shell, sounded, and a mushroom cloud of red sand flew up into the air. A clone beside him, called Smitty, snorted.

"That disproves it," the clone muttered.

* * *

After a few hours of fierce and hard fighting, night fell. The second battalion hadn't exactly lost many men, they'd been wounded and taken off the ridge for medical treatment, but the advance had stopped because not only was it night, but the clones were tired, and a reluctant order to halt the attack until the morning had come through the comms. Smitty and Jonathan had been quick to claim a shell hole for themselves. "Get some sleep sir." Smitty said, helmet off, revealing his black hair.

"Can't." Jonathan yawned. When Smitty shot a confused look at him, he elaborated. "I can't sit still. According to the Temple healers, I have something called ADHD, which causes me to be unable to sit still." He yawned again, stretching his arms out. Smitty nodded.

"And I suppose this is why you're shifting so often?" He asked, and Jonathan bobbed his head up and down once.

"Yeah. Think my body's got the message and is shutting down temporarily. Wake me in about six hours." the Canadian said, shutting his eyes.

_He opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden light. Smitty was still awake, holding his blaster. Jonathan blinked, suddenly he was wide awake, not needing to know about the sudden harsh source of light. He rolled over, glancing toward Smitty, who nodded once. The Canadian lieutenant crawled up the slope of the shell crater, but when he reached the top he froze. There, in front of him, also prone, was a hostile soldier with a small raiding squad behind him. _

_Jonathan let out a shock cry and Smitty opened fire, but the shots missed the raiders somehow as Jonathan tumbled back into the crater. As Smitty fired one last time before he was shot in the head, the leader stood over the Jedi, and plunged a bayonetted rifle into his chest. _

"Fuck!" Jonathan cursed, sitting straight up, wide awake. Smitty, who had been keeping watch, jumped.

"What sir?" He asked, concerned.

"Dreamt I got gutted by a hostile soldier," the soldier said, checking himself over. He didn't have much, just some medical equipment and a book that had been on him when he'd been found at the Temple steps, which he privately referred to as his bible, years ago. Apparently, a note had been found in the book which had told the Council members to hold onto the book until he was a more appropriate age, so before he'd left for his home world the Jedi Council had returned it to him.

Smitty whistled. "Kriff." The two soldiers chuckled and chatted for a few more minutes before Smitty fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, the attack resumed, but it wasn't by the Republic's hand. Human Separatist soldiers swarmed towards them, shrieking and yelling loudly. After half an hour of fierce and brutal fighting, the order to pull back was given. Smitty had been hit in the ribs by both blaster fire and shrapnel, and Jonathan was pulling him back to the edge of the escarpment. Smitty was groaning, but the Jedi Padawan had faith they'd make it. "Sir! Come on!" The captain, CC-920, called.

"I can't leave Smitty!" He said desperately. Deep inside him though, he knew the bitter and harsh truth. Smitty was dead.

"We have to go now!" The captain called, grabbing onto the rope ladder, and climbing down. Jonathan was alone.

"What is it you want of me? I don't understand," he whispered brokenly. "I can't hear you." Then he heard a familiar voice.

"MEDIC! HELP ME!" "MEDIC!" The voices were clones, Jonathan realized, injured clones.

"I understand," he murmured, throwing on Smitty's helmet. He stood up, and walked back into the kill zone. Shells crashed down around him, but he continued on.


	2. One at a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hacksaw Ridge or Star Wars. **

**An: I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I'm helping out my family with a couple things and I'm having sleeping problems. Anyway, I'm posting chapter 2 _now_. I want to get this story done with so it's not hanging over my head anymore.**

Chapter 2: One At A Time

The distant thuds and explosions, by all means, should have thrown Jonathan off the dangerous self-imposed task he'd assigned himself. It hadn't even been a full standard ten minutes when he found an injured soldier, who was holding his left arm and grunting and moaning in pain. "I've got you," he murmured. That was when he realized that out of everything he'd had, he didn't have any bandages. Then Jonathan looked at his Jedi clothing and nodded.

Unlike most Jedi, Jonathan used his Jedi robes as bandages if need be. Despite their invulnerable look, they were actually quite easy to tear apart. He quickly wrapped the injury and began pulling him. He was almost halfway back to the cliff when another clone grabbed him. "Help-help me!" He begged.

"Watch out!" Jonathan cried, and covered him as bright red dirt came crashing down after another explosion, and he saw the wound. A chest wound. The medics would have their hands full. Without thinking, he tore off another piece of his Jedi clothing, and pressed it to the wound. "Keep pressure on it! I'm coming back!" He said, and then hurried off to the cliff's edge.

"We're at the edge, Buddy," he murmured, but couldn't see any way for him to get the wounded down safely. Not without jumping from the cliff at least. Jonathan looked around for a few seconds, then saw a decently long piece of rope. A plan unfolded in his mind as he grabbed it, and began tying a complicated knot. "Hold tight buddy," he said as he finished the knot, and hurriedly put it around the arms and legs. "Son a gun this is gonna work," he said to himself. "Let's getcha off!" The lieutenant said to the clone, and gently kicked him on his uninjured side to get him in the air.

Almost immediately, he felt the strain of one heavily armoured soldier on his hands. He grunted as he began to relay him down the cliff, and then he heard a shout. "Who's that?" "One of ours, one of ours! Let's go, let's go!" Within moments the first injured was down, and Jonathan quickly rushed to the other clone he'd passed on his way back, and quickly got to the cliff edge, repelling him down as well. "Another one?" The second clone (who had been watching over the cliff) asked. Jonathan smiled, and turned back into the battlefield.

He had more lives to save.

A few minutes passed as he helped one more down, and as the Canadian was bringing back another one, the artillery stopped. "We just lost our cover," he muttered. "We gotta keep moving, they're stirring." Jonathan quickly dragged the soldier to the cliff's edge, and roped him down. Night fell. He'd been working all day to find and help the wounded.

His Jedi robes were practically non-existent anymore, since he'd torn off most of it for bandages. Jonathan's hands were worn and bloody from the repetitive work, and he was past exhaustion. The Canadian walked into a trench, feeling along the bodies of good men. He breathed heavily as he checked another, and then jumped. "Ah! Uh! Ah!" The clone practically screamed as he furiously backed up, firing his rifle.

"Pinnick, Pinnick! It's Laws, it's Laws, be quiet!" He muttered. "I've got you. Are you hit?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I-I can't see," the clone admitted. The lieutenant frowned, and pulled out his water canteen.

"Be quiet, just be quiet. Hold still, now." He murmured, opening it and letting the water pour over the man's face, then pulled out another part of his robe, brushing the cracked and dried blood off the clone. "I've got you. There you go, try now, try now."

The clone opened his eyes. "I thought I was blind!" He exclaimed, and Jonathan smiled.

"Keep it down, we gotta get outta here. Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't know," Pinnick answered truthfully.

"I'll help you get up." The lieutenant replied, gently grabbing under the arms. He grunted as he repelled the man down.

"You're good. Okay we got you. We got you," one of the clones down at the base of the cliff said, and Jonathan smiled, before darting away into the night.

"Hey, bud. It's me, it's Laws. We're gonna fix ya up and getcha outta here," he said to a clone whose legs had been blown off. "Ready to get outta here?"

"Sure am!" The clone said eagerly, grunting as he was dragged to the cliff's edge. Jonathan repelled him down, quickly finding another one, slinging him across his shoulders, carrying him. For a moment he dropped to one knee in physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion, but he worked up the strength to continue, groaning as he stood up again.

"Please Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis, help me get one more," he prayed. "Help me get one more." Climbing out of a foxhole, he found another, and began dragging him back to friendly lines. "Please help me get one more," he prayed throughout the night as he determinedly rescued injured soldiers. Over time, his hands became rawed thin from the rope burn, and he began to frequently rely on the Force to give him energy and strength.

He gently wrapped his own hands with what little of his outer robe remained, and he grimaced as enemy patrols seemingly increased. "One more. Help me get one more," he prayed to the archer twins desperately, his physical exhaustion and injuries causing him to forgo the usual prayer type. "One more."

**So after about 900 something words of just story, I think I'll end this chapter here. I want to say that (hopefully) the next chapter will be both the end of the story and the end of the battle, plus an epilogue that takes place about a week after the Battle of Geonosis ends. Anyway, see you then!**


End file.
